Saving Grace
by Wallflower513
Summary: Another short story about Loki and Jane, from the time when Jane finds out she'd pregnant to after her and Loki's daughter is born. Lokane


Jane tapped her fingers against the hard countertop in her bathroom. Her eyes locked on the clock, fixedly counting the seconds as they went by. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The clock had deemed enough time had passed, so she quickly flipped over the small piece of plastic in her hand. There it was, the unholy little plus sign. No denying it now, she was pregnant. Jane quickly tossed the test into the trash bin, shaking her head, and not wanting to believe it. Though It wasn't like she and Loki had used protection, so it wasn't exactly a surprise from a scientific standpoint. However Jane still felt like there wasn't any possible way she could be carrying a baby.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom, light headed due to the shock of finding out she was pregnant. Jane sighed as she pulled her jacket closer around her body as she felt chills run though her. Walking out into the living room, she sat down on the couch next to Loki, burying her head in her hands.

Loki arched an eyebrow at Jane as he carefully wrapped an arm around her. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Jane turned in his arm burying her head into his warm chest. "Talk to me." he crooned as he traced circles on her back. Jane pulled in a sharp breath in, deciding whether or not she wanted to tell Loki yet. Her thoughts kept contradicting themselves, but in the end she decided it was better to tell him now, when it wasn't noticeable. "Jane?" he asked again, worry creeping into his usually calm voice. Jane took a deep breath, preparing herself. "I'm pregnant, Loki."

Loki pulled back from her, looking at her. He was confused. _"Pregnant?" _he thought to himself. Something didn't seem right about that. She had told him on many occasions that she didn't want children yet, despite his wishes. He searched her face to see if she what serious, and the look on her face- it was heart wrenching for him. She looked frightened and unsure. He pulled her back into a tight embrace, saying, "This is wonderful news Jane, are you not happy?" she buried her face in his shoulder biting back tears. "It's not that I'm not happy, I'm just.. I'm just too scared to be happy about this right now." Jane let a small sob out as she spoke, unable to control her worries.

Loki held her closer as she let out a few more tears. "It will be ok Jane, you're not alone. We will do this together, love."

(_)

The past 9 months were anything but easy for Jane. The child she carried inside her was cold and remarkably strong, sometimes causing her to scream out and cry from the sheer agony from it, somehow though she managed to pull though the pregnancy. And deliver a beautiful, little girl, which they named Willow. However it was the hardest thing Jane ever had to do when she went into labor with Willow. She begged any deity that would listen to get rid of the pain, even after they gave her a spinal tap. The doctors assured her that nothing was wrong; it was just a difficult delivery. It wasn't until about twelve hours in it was found something was indeed _very _wrong. Jane started hemorrhaging and they were losing her and the baby fast. Loki had never felt such terror in his life when Jane was wheeled off into another room to have a C-section performed to try to save her or the baby. Scrubs were thrown at Loki so he could go in with her, which he tore in the process of putting on. His fear only grew when they told him that there was little chance both his wife and the baby would both make it.

Loki screamed at the doctors to save her, while Jane yelled at them to save the baby. But by some saving grace, the doctors managed to get the baby out and stabilize Jane. And for the first time since Loki left Asgard, he prayed to the Allfather, convinced it was him that had saved his wife and child.

Loudly crying, the baby was quickly wrapped in a blanket and handed to off Loki, as the doctor saw that Jane was stitched up properly. The second Loki laid his eyes on his daughter , he knew he'd be wrapped around that little girls finger. The baby fell silent when she was handed to him, choosing rather to stare up in awe at her father, grabbing onto his finger, causing Loki to smile down at her, hardly believing he and Jane had created such a perfect little thing.

It was a Jane's panicked voice that brought him out of the trance that his daughter held him in.

"Loki, why.. why isn't the baby crying?" she asked gravely, fearing the baby hadn't made it.

Loki realizing her fear, quickly carried the baby over to her, "She's fine, Jane. She's just a quiet one."

"She?" Jane asked smiling as he handed her their baby. "Yes, she. We have a little girl." Loki replied beaming, as he rubbed Jane's shoulder.

"She's perfect." Jane whispered, quietly mostly to herself.

(_)

**_Six months later_**

Jane lay in bed with Loki, exhausted and finally ready for some long overdue rest. But like most nights, as soon as they managed to lay down , they heard Willow's loud cries coming from down the hallway. And like every night, Loki got up and walked to her room, to calm her down and put her back to sleep. They quickly discovered after bringing Willow home that she would only stop crying if Loki held her. She was clearly daddy's little girl and would have nothing to do with her mother when she was upset. That is unless in involved food, then she would calm down in anyone's arms.

They were content with their lives, though neither one would admit it to the other, they both wished the Bi-frost wasn't broken. Jane wished it was intact so Willow could understand where she came from, who her family was. After all Jane didn't have any family left. The only person she considered family was Erik, and he did stop by to visit them every chance he got. After all Loki wasn't the only man to fall under Willow's spell.

Loki on the other hand wished the Bi-frost had remained unbroken for vastly different reasons. He wished it was open so he could prove that he wasn't a worthless son. After Willow was born he realized that she was all the proof he needed to show that he had done some good in his life, that he wasn't without value. Somewhat secretly he also wished, though he even denied it to himself, that his children could have a chance to grow up alongside Thor's. Like they had always said they would. He tried not to remain on those thoughts. What's done is done. There is no way to get to Asgard now Loki often thought.

Loki pushed open the door to Willow's room, laughing to himself as he saw butterflies flittering around the room. He'd noticed in the past few weeks, his daughter had been making butterflies seemingly appear from nowhere. It wasn't unexpected though, she'd just inherited his ability for magic, that's all. Ironically however, even though she made butterflies by the dozens now, Willow seemed to be utterly terrified by them, crying out whenever she saw them. He waved a hand, making the butterflies disappear as he carefully picked his daughter up from her crib, rocking her steadily as he quieted her. Luckily for him she fell back asleep quickly, so he was able to put her back in bed, and get to bed himself at a decent hour. He lingered for a few moments longer in her room casting a father's watching eye over the room as she slept. He smiled to himself in those seconds, as he became aware that he was being watched from Asgard. "She's beautiful, Loki" he heard Frigga, his mother, whisper from the heavens. "I am proud of the man you've become."

* * *

**Reviews are so welcome, I'm also wondering if anyone would like to see anymore Loki/Jane fics up?**


End file.
